Two Worlds CollideMax and Elphaba
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba leaves Fiyero and joins the flock. Later returns to Oz to save everyone. Reveals Angel as being truly WICKED.
1. Two Worlds Collide

_Two Worlds Collide_

_Elphaba's POV_

After I faked my own death, I had no choice, but to leave Oz, forever. I was going to bring Fiyero with me, but a few miles just west of Oz, I told him that I couldn't stay with him. I needed to be alone, because, even though I didn't miss many people from Oz, I still missed my best friend, Glinda the Good.

After a few weeks, I found myself where the Wizard had come from—Earth. I sat down alone and angrily thought, _everyone will stare at me more here 'cause of my skin._ I looked up when I saw a rather tall child—she had to be at least twelve, and, holding out her hand, she said, "Come with me. I can show you a place where you'll fit right in, Elphaba. And I'm only seven." I followed the girl and said, "How do you know my name and that I thought you were twelve?" "I can read minds, and I'm Angel." I smiled gently at the younger girl.

I met her family, but the leader almost said I couldn't stay until I piped up and said, "Please, I've got nowhere else I can go. I can't go home 'cause everyone thinks I'm dead, when I'm not, no water cannot melt and kill me, it just leaves severe burns, and I left the one guy I cared about, because I thought too much of Glinda, my best friend, when I was with him and how much I missed her."

The leader nodded, reluctantly, and I joined her family.


	2. Two Worlds Collide part 2

I was soon as much a part of the flock, as these kids called themselves, as the kids themselves. Their names were, Maximum, she told me I could call her Max, Ride, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Gazzy or Gasser, Angel, and the youngest, who looked fifteen, but was really eight months old was Dylan. The leader, Max, made her replacement second-in-command, soon after I had enchanted another broom, so I could fly without having the flock carry me around like they do with one their two dogs—Akila, and the other dog is her husband—who knew dogs could get married—Total.

I never asked about the former second-in-command, but I knew it bugged her when she thought about him—I knew it was a guy, her ex-boyfriend, because I tend to wake up screaming, from the attack at my home, Kiamo Ko—at least that's everyone thought—it was more from my childhood—memories which I've spent years trying to bury, and once I heard her muttering, "Fang, no, please, stay with me. Fang, I can't live without you. Fang!" I woke her up then.

I knew my life was going to change, but one day, Max said something I'd never dream I'd hear. "Guys, we have to go to Oz. Elphaba, I'll need you to lead us there."


	3. Returning to Oz

_Returning to Oz_

I took a deep breath and then said, "Max, listen. I never told anyone here this, but back there in Oz, at home, everyone thought I was Wicked. I was labeled the Wicked Witch of the West, simply because I disagreed with the Wizard. I faked my own death—my best, and only, friend, Glinda the Good—still thinks I'm dead, as does everyone else. It's not gonna go over well, if I suddenly show up, say I'm not dead, and tell them I'm trying to save them. The closest I get you guys to Oz, is a house, just west of the border of Oz. When you reach Oz, my best advice would be to get on Glinda's good side—do not make her mad—try to get her to help you. Just say it was a spur of the moment idea to ask her. I want to keep my part in this as small as possible. Max, basically what I'm trying to say, is, I can't go into Oz with the five of you. You'll have to manage without me. I'm so, so, sorry, Max—I can't even tell you how sorry I am." Max glared at me and said, "You're coming with us to Oz, even if I have to tie you up to get in." I nodded and said, "Act like I'm not actually alive then." The others—Nudge, Dylan, Total, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max—all nodded—Angel was the reason why we had to go—for me, I was returning,—to Oz.

Max had given me some of the former second-in-command, Fang's clothes to wear on the journey, but I refused to give up my hat which Glinda had given to me back at Shiz, and the others didn't try to talk me out of wearing it—it really kept my hair from flying around and into my face.

Also I had gotten wings recently, because on my way before I met Angel, when I first joined the flock, I had been captured and made into a bird-kid and told that I would become Iggy's soulmate, but I couldn't feel the way the whitecoats wanted me to feel about Iggy, because I loved Fiyero, and now that I could fly the way everyone else in the flock did, I stopped using my newer flying broom.


	4. Returning to Oz part 2

_Returning to Oz part 2_

On our way to Oz, I made the others stop at the house where I had lived for Fiyero a little while, so we could get Fiyero to join us and to tell Max that I should be in charge while we were in Oz. I knew Max would not be happy with me, and she wasn't, but she knew that I was right.

We got into Oz, but once we were there, Nudge started whining. "Elphaba, I'm hungry." I groaned and said, "Oh, just be quiet. As soon as we've reached Kiamo Ko, we can get some food, okay?" Nudge nodded quietly, but then five seconds later, she started complaining, again. I groaned and, suddenly I lost my temper and snapped, "Shut up Nudge! I'm hungry, too, but we can't land 'cause we have to send word to Glinda from Kiamo Ko, get her not to freak out, and have her clear my name before we do anything and I'm tired and crabby and I'm sick of you whining and if you don't stop, I'll duct-tape your mouth shut!" Fiyero stared at me and I said, "I lost my temper." He nodded. Max suddenly pulled out a credit card and said, "Wait here, I'll be right back." I raced after her and said, "Max, what you are doing?" "Buying some food to shut up both Nudge and Total."

I nodded and Max returned with enough food for ten armies, which all of us were grateful for, but it didn't last very long, so I sent Max to buy some more food for the rest of the journey to Kiamo Ko.


	5. Yeah,MyBestFriendIsNotDead!

We safely reached Kiamo Ko, my home while I was the Wicked Witch of the West, but when I saw the oversized pink bubble, I called, "Guys, Fiyero and I have to hide. We'll wait for Glinda to leave." Angel nodded, but I knew there was something dark that she wanted to say. I was all set to go hide, when Angel said, "I can just tell Glinda where to find you, Elphaba." I nodded and said, "Okay, then, in that case I'll go in first. Glinda's going to want to kill me as soon as I enter that building."

Angel then paused and said, "I hate to tell you this, Elphaba, but Glinda is going to be the first to die and it will be soon." I lunged toward Angel, but Max, Fiyero, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total all managed to hold me back from ripping out Angel's throat. I then said, "Fiyero, take Angel, Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, and go hide. I'll go in and talk to Glinda. If I don't come back assume she ripped my throat out 'cause I deserved it."

I entered the castle cautiously and tripped. I froze and pressed myself against the nearest wall and signaled to the others to go hide. I watched Glinda spun around and demanded, "Who's there?" I didn't move or answer, but the Glinda called, "Show yourself." I remained a statue. Glinda then called, "As the ruler of Oz, I order you to show yourself." I took a deep breath, thought, _I_ _might as well get it over with, now._ Then I stepped forward and said, "Hello, Glinda." She stared at me and I squeaked out, "Hi." I cringed and then she said, "Elphie? Is that you?" I nodded and then she hugged me. I hugged her back and I asked, hopefully, "You're not going to kill me?"

Glinda stepped back, smacked me across the face, and said, "What _is_ wrong with you, Elphaba?" I sighed and said, "Just get it all out of your system, now Glinda, get it all out." She glared at me and snapped, "I've spent the last three years thinking you were dead, secretly mourning you, and wishing you'd let me clear your name. I've missed you so much and, then three years later, what you do? You just waltz in and think you can return?" I flinched and said, "Glinda, listen. I never dreamed I'd say this, but I want, no, I need you to break that promise you made me three years ago. I've brought some new friends with me. I never wanted to return to Oz, but I was forced into it." Glinda stared at me and demanded, "How? Who? When?" I took another deep breath and said, "Well, a few months ago, I left Fiyero, because I kept thinking about you and I was captured by these wolf-men hybrid things. I escaped the lab where I was kept, alone, and found this young, semi-scary, blond-haired, blue-eyed, child, Angel, and she led me to her family. Anyway, a few weeks ago, Max said something I wish I'd never heard. 'Okay, guys, we have to go to Oz. Elphaba, I'll need you to lead us there.' I tried to use the but I was thought to be Wicked excuse, but it failed, miserably." Glinda nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I'll just tell what happened." Glinda nodded and said, "Sure, Elphie." I immediately stated, "I said, 'Max, listen. I never told anyone here this, but back there in Oz, at home, everyone thought I was Wicked. I was labeled the Wicked Witch of the West, simply because I disagreed with the Wizard. I faked my own death—my best, and only friend, Glinda the Good—still thinks I'm dead, as does everyone else. It's not gonna go over well, if I suddenly show up, say I'm not dead, and tell them I'm trying to save them. The closest I get you guys to Oz, is a house, just west of the border of Oz. When you reach Oz, my best advice would be to get on Glinda's good side—do not make her mad—try to get her to help you. Just say it was a spur of the moment idea to ask her. I want to keep my part in this as small as possible. Max, basically what I'm trying to say, is, I can't go into Oz with the five of you. You'll have to manage without me. I'm so, so, sorry, Max—I can't even tell you how sorry I am.' This is where it failed, Glinda." She nodded quietly. "Max glared at me and said, 'You're coming with us to Oz, even if I have to tie you up and gag you to get in.' And that's how, why, and who got me into Oz." Glinda stared at me and said, "This Max got you into Oz without a fight?" "Not really." Then I turned and signaled for the others to come inside and join me and Glinda.

I then said, "Glinda, these are Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, your new shopping partner, Gazzy, Angel, and their flying, talking, dog Total. Max, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total, this is my best friend, and Nudge, she's going to be your shopping partner as well, Glinda."


	6. Oh Crap, Erasers!

They all nodded and Max grabbed my wrist and said, "Elphaba, there are three choppers headed this way. Dylan saw them, because he has freakishly good eyesight." I groaned and said, "Glinda, Fiyero, get out of here." Fiyero nodded, grabbed Glinda, and they both left.

The eight of us—Max, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and I—quickly fought and beat the Erasers and then rejoined Fiyero and Glinda. I went ahead of the flock and quickly told myself that I had to explain everything to Glinda, but I could take my time with explaining to Fiyero.


	7. I'm So Sorry, Glinda

I found Glinda sitting down, several feet away from Fiyero. I sat down next to her and she sprang to her feet and walked away. I followed her, realizing that there were still a lot of hard feelings between the two of us and that it was all my fault and that it was up to me to fix what I had done wrong. I stared at Glinda and began to sing.

"_**It's our fathers who disagree."**_

She turned and stared at me. Then she too sang.

"_**And there are differences between you and me."**_

I walked toward her and held out my hand to her.

"_**We hear the drumming and the mustering for war. We hear the troubles rumbling just outside the door. And there's a tempest in every pot of tea." **_

She took my hand cautiously. I smiled gently at her.

"_**But there's no denying. There's no denying. It's plain to see. It's plain to see. I really like you. I really like you. And I can tell that you like me." **_

I knew Glinda wanted to still be friend with me.

"_**Can't we still be friends? Forgive and make amends? In spite of the differences that pull us apart, there's no denying the pull of the heart." **_

I wanted our friendship to last in spite of everything that had happened.__

"_**Can't we still be friends? With a friendship that never ends? Untangle the knots between you and me and faithful friends forever be."**_

Things were a bit stormy between me and the citizens of Oz. Glinda could heal it, but would our friendship survive?

"_**Can't we still be friends? In this patch of stormy weather? We'll just wait it out together."**_

I looked at Glinda, and she smiled gently at me.

"_**Untangle every knot. Hang on to what we've got! And even though my favorite drink is not your cup of tea. Thank you, Elizabeth, I will take no tea."**_

I cautiously hugged Glinda and she smiled widely at me.

"_**We'll faithful friends forever be. Faithful friends forever be!"**_

We smiled at each other and I said, "Glinda, I'm sorry about everything. You'll always be my best friend." Glinda nodded and I said, "Glinda, listen, earlier, before we reached Kiamo Ko, I got some bad news from the little blond girl, the one that had me first join her family, and I really don't trust her. Don't play her in poker unless you're a robot." Glinda nodded and said, "What is it?" I placed my hands on Glinda's shoulders and said, "Don't freak." "It's bad, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded and said, "Angel said, 'I hate to tell you this, Elphaba, but Glinda is going to be the first to die and it will be soon.' If I had still been with the flock on Earth, I would have raced to return to Oz to save you. I can't lose my best friend all over again." Glinda hugged me and helped me calm down.


	8. Oh, No! GLINDA!

I was not strong enough to save Glinda alone. I knew that, but I had to try. After Angel sent me a thought message telling me that Glinda was in trouble, I knew I had to do something. I had to do what I could alone. I refused to let Fiyero help me and the others—Max, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total—save Glinda. I nearly left the other members of the flock behind, even though I knew I would regret trying to fly solo in my mission to rescue my best and only friend, Glinda the Good, because I could get hurt or killed and fail to save Glinda.

We reached the lab where she was being held and I ran in, not caring if I was found. I screamed, "Glinda? Where are you? I ran into a lab room and saw my worst nightmare—there was Glinda, strapped to the metal table, dead. I ran to her side, and squeezed her hand, weakly. I shook her gently and said, "Glinda, come on, wake up. I need you to wake up."

The others arrived and I screamed to Max, "Have the others take out the scientists! I'll try to save Glinda!" I grabbed her hair and yanked on it. I slapped her. Nothing worked. I started shaking her and screamed at her, "Glinda, wake up! You cannot be dead! Not now! Not when I need you the most! You're my best friend! You cannot die until after I've told you! Glinda! Fiyero and I need you! Oz needs you! Think of your people!" Then I saw needle that was labeled Adrenaline—Dangerous. I grabbed it and plunged it into Glinda's heart. I emptied the entire thing into her heart. I grabbed her hand and sat down and squeezing it every once in a while. When I felt a squeeze back, I looked up at her. She was awake. I buried my face against her arm and began to cry. Glinda managed to comfort me and we all returned safely to the Emerald City, but I had Fiyero send the Gale Force after me to capture the people who had tried to kill Glinda—Angel was the first to be captured.


	9. What Happens When Two Worlds Collide

After a few months after saving Glinda, the flock prepared to leave. I faced Max and said, "Thank you, Max, for everything. For accepting me as I was when I first arrived and not trying to make me someone I'm not." She smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Elphaba, for joining my family." I hugged her and said, "Max, our worlds collided and it changed everything." She said, "I never imagined Angel could be so WICKED." All of us nodded in agreement and I said, "I'll see what I can do to get her to behave a little better, Max." She nodded and then I remembered that I had suggested to Glinda that we should send Angel back sooner than everyone else in the flock. I then said, "Two worlds collide."

"_**She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her who she could be. And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve. But I needed you to believe. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. La Di Da Di Da. She was scared of it all, watching from far away. She was given a role, never knew just when to play. And she tried to survive living a life on her own. Always afraid of the throne. But you've given me strength to find home. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Should me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. She was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark, falling apart. I can survive, with you by my side. We're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two worlds collide. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. La Di Da Di Da. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds."**_

Max hugged me and I hugged each member of the flock goodbye forever—I was staying in Oz with Glinda and Fiyero.


	10. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	11. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
